


I'm lucky to be in love with my best friend

by oowenhunt



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crowen, F/M, Romance, god damn it, let's fuck all the crowen fans up and remember this fucking couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oowenhunt/pseuds/oowenhunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowen on a beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm lucky to be in love with my best friend

And maybe it shouldn’t have happened but it had. Owen and Cristina looked at each other and suddenly realized that it was alright. That it had been the right thing to do. He took her hands in his once more, staring down at her with his piercing blue eyes and leaned forward, taking her soft lips in his. Cristina kissed him back, enjoying the little moment between them. His lips were soft, a contrast to the bit of stubble he had on his face. Owen would have shaved but he didn’t have time. This had been a spur of the moment sort of thing. 

“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Hunt.” The woman said with a smile on her face. Owen and Cristina grinned back at her, happy they had finally done it again. They had finally married each other once more, just as they should with just the two of them. Sure it wasn’t city hall but it was Hawaii. A small trip to get away from the problems of the hospital had turned into Owen proposing while they ate lunch that day. He was surprised by the enthusiasm in her YES and was even more surprised when she told him they better do it now so they could go back to their room and have married sex.

So there they were, standing on a beach in Hawaii, Owen wearing a white button up shirt and light pants and Cristina standing across from him wearing that red dress. “I love you Cristina.” Owen murmured into her ear before kissing her again. “I love you too Owen.” She said breaking the kiss momentarily before returning her lips to his. This had been just what they needed. Just the two of them wanting to be with each other for the rest of their lives simply or not so simply in their case because they loved each other more than any other person on the planet.


End file.
